


Day 4: Food/Drink

by SaskiaKieranLuthor



Series: 12 Days of Supercorp [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Food-related disasters, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Useless Lesbians, kara danvers is chaotic af, thank god lena is a billionaire am i right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28129998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaskiaKieranLuthor/pseuds/SaskiaKieranLuthor
Summary: Day 4 of 12 Days of Supercorp!Food/DrinkJust a couple of useless gays thirsting over each other while cooking Xmas dinner.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: 12 Days of Supercorp [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056191
Comments: 10
Kudos: 173





	Day 4: Food/Drink

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who is still reading and commenting! Hope you're all having a very happy December!

Kara Danvers was chaos personified. The moment she had stepped into Lena’s life, she had brought havoc and disarray to her existence. Not that Lena minded in the slightest. That was just part of the grand bargain that came with being friends with the Kryptonian reporter, and Lena was not willing to trade that companionship for all the peace of mind in the world --- though she couldn’t deny that it made her life immeasurably more difficult.

Which was why she had been on the phone for an hour trying to track down a cooked turkey at dinnertime on Christmas Day.

It had happened like this: normally the Danvers clan spent the holidays in Midvale, but their circle of misfits had grown beyond the capacity of Eliza’s comfortable abode. So even though the thought of so many people in her space made her feel nauseous, in an effort to be helpful (and also maybe as one more act of repentance), Lena had offered up her penthouse for Christmas dinner. It was spacious, had an industrial-style kitchen, and thanks to Kara’s loving homey touch, was insanely comfortable. The way Kara had beamed at her when she offered to host was enough to make her not regret her decision even once, even as the blonde tornado had spun through her apartment, decorating and chattering about all the food they were going to cook.

Now that was something that Lena had not anticipated. She was not a cook -- she barely ate, let alone cooked -- and now suddenly she was in charge of a whole ass turkey and sides?! But Kara, sweet Kara, was quick to reassure her that she would be there every step of the way to help. Lena didn’t really see how her clumsy, chaotic bestie was going to be anything but a lovely hindrance, but not one to turn down any more time with the blonde, she quickly agreed.

Cut to: Christmas Day, and she was now on the phone with every catering service in National City and the surrounding areas using the Luthor name in all its sinister glory to try and track down a cooked turkey.

What happened to the turkey she bought, you might ask? Lena was a bit hazy on the details, since she was at work when disaster had struck the day before, but the long and the short of it was that Kara had decided the bird was not defrosting fast enough, and therefore made the executive decision to put it in the sink under running water. A disaster had cropped up requiring Supergirl’s attention at that particular instant, as disasters tend to do. Kara had left the water running, thinking she’d only be gone a short while, and figured besides wasting some water, there was no harm in leaving it.

What she didn’t anticipate was the turkey plugging the drain, preventing the sink from emptying the entire time she was gone, which turned out to be _two hours._ So Lena had come home to a flooded kitchen, a fully defrosted turkey, and a sopping wet Kara on the verge of tears. On top of that, she had been running _hot_ water over the turkey, essentially boiling it for two hours, rendering it unusable. Lena had looked around in horror, sputtering at the soaked surfaces, but all it had taken was one tremble of Kara’s lip and a meek little, “It was an accident,” for her to completely disregard the mess and pull the drenched blonde into her arms, reassuring her it was okay. 

It was a pretty funny story -- or it would be someday. When her cabinets and rugs eventually dried.

She had laughed it off and they had gone to the store to pick up another turkey while the disaster recovery service drained the sky-high Atlantis that was now her apartment. 

(They defrosted the bird _properly_ this time.)

That had not been the only disaster though. There had been the incident earlier today where Kara had been mashing potatoes with her sleeves rolled up around her elbows, exposing the hardened tendons and muscles of her forearms, and Lena, being the gay mess that she was, had missed the carrot she was supposed to be chopping entirely and had brought the knife straight down onto her thumb, too distracted by the way her biceps curled and flexed with each movement. It had started to bleed pretty profusely, but Kara was by her side in an instant, holding her tightly and dabbing cut with a paper towel, cooing soft nothings into her ear. After that Lena scarcely noticed the wound. It was hard to feel any pain at all when the blonde was standing so close.

She had almost had another incident when Kara had bent over to check the turkey and caught sight of the way the reporter's slacks cupped her firm ass, but Kara had quickly removed the knife from her hand and urged her to go get ready instead. Company would begin arriving shortly. Lena had emerged 45 minutes later, perfectly put together in her long sleeve red floral dress and crisp red lips, just as Kara was taking the turkey out of the oven.

As Kara had turned and caught sight of her, the glass pan had slipped out of her bare hands, and not even the reflexes of a Kryptonian were fast enough to stop it before it shattered all over the tile in Lena’s kitchen. 

And that was how they had lost turkey number two. Kara being taken aback by Lena’s attire and losing control of her faculties.

Or at least, it had _seemed_ like it was Kara catching sight of her that had caused her to drop the dish, but Lena knew better. Kara was just clumsy. If it had anything to do with Lena, it was that she had somehow surprised the blonde. This was just as much her fault as it was Kara’s, so she had no right to be upset. Especially when Kara was upset enough for both of them, and no amount of consoling could stop the mutters of “useless” under her breath. How _Supergirl_ could feel useless was anybody’s guess, but Lena had enough to be worrying about right now.

Thirty minutes, a few vague threats, and the promise of a $500 tip later, they had a fully cooked turkey sitting in the middle of Lena’s dining room table, just as Alex, Kelly, Eliza, and James arrived, followed by Nia, Brainy, and J’onn a few minutes later. 

The pair quickly made a hushed agreement not to let on that they hadn’t cooked this bird themselves, but it took all of about five minutes of people complimenting “Kara’s turkey” before Kara’s guilt apparently caught up with her and she burst out:

“I ruined the turkey and Lena had to pay a lot of money to get this one!”

Lena sat in shock, her fork hovering somewhere between her plate and her mouth as every head turned to look at her. Setting her fork down, she laughed nervously. “Kara, I thought we agreed that we weren’t going to tell anyone about that…”

Kara looked across the table at her apologetically, opening and closing her hands in her anxiousness. “I know, and I’m sorry, but I can’t stand it that everyone is complimenting me when you’re the whole reason we even have a turkey. You’ve been so great about this whole thing, opening your home to us even though I know you have a hard time with guests, not getting mad when I flooded your kitchen--”

_“You flooded her kitchen?”_ Alex exclaimed, smacking her hand down on the table.

“That was what happened to turkey number one,” Kara said, nodding solemnly.

“Wait, there was more than one turkey?” Kelly asked with the ghost of a grin on her face.

“What happened to that one?” James asked with a laugh.

“I dropped the other one!” Kara cried, dropping her face into her hands.

“You _dropped_ it?” Nia said with a laugh. “Kara, you’re literally Supergirl. How did you drop a whole turkey?”

At that question, Kara’s ears turned pink and she muttered something about being distracted. 

“Exactly how many turkeys did Lena have to buy,” Eliza asked calmly, with just a hint of reproach in her tone.

“It’s really not a big--” She tried to answer, but was cut off by Kara’s cry of “Three!”

The whole table burst into laughter at that and Lena couldn’t help but join in as Kara told the whole sad tale.

***

“You never did tell me what distracted you when you dropped the last one,” Lena asked with a grin. “Was there a puppy somewhere that I didn’t notice?”

It was later that night after everyone had gone home and it was just the two of them, lounging on Lena’s soft white couch, indulging in some spiked hot chocolate and chocolate chip cookies.

Kara blushed furiously and suddenly found the rim of her mug very interesting, as she traced her finger along the edge so hard that the finish began to peel off. She quickly set it down and placed her hands in her lap after that. 

“I was--it was nothing really. I was just caught off guard.”

Lena quirked a brow. “Oh? By what, pray tell?”

Kara twisted and pulled on her fingers in her lap for a moment as she gathered the courage to speak. “Just...you know, _you_.” She gestured toward Lena flippantly, keeping her eyes on her lap.

“Me?” Kara was distracted by her? Kara was so distracted by her that she dropped a damn turkey? “Why would you be distracted by me?”

Kara met her eyes then and once Lena saw the look buried deep in her gaze, there was no need for any more questions. Even someone as self-conscious and oblivious as herself couldn’t miss the adoration and deep attraction radiating off the blonde.

“Oh.”

“Yeah…” Kara shifted in her seat, dropping her eyes back down to her lap, twiddling her fingers again. “I kind of can’t think straight around you. I used to think that maybe you were working with some kind of Kryptonian mind-altering substance, but I realised that it’s more likely that I am just really kind of totally in love with you.”

Lena sat in shocked silence. She had pined after this woman for _years_ , and now here she was sitting next to her on the couch, telling her that she felt the same way. Lena wasn’t usually the type to believe in Christmas miracles, but there didn’t seem to be any other explanation for this turn of events.

“Of course, I totally get it if you don’t feel the same way and you just want to stay friends, because that’s totally doable. I don’t want to ruin our friendship for anything, so if you don’t have feelings for me, that’s fine. But sometimes I feel like maybe you _do_ have feelings for me and I always want to ask, but I’ve been too much of a chicken to just _do it_ , and so now I guess I’m asking if you do? But again, if you don’t, that’s totally--”

Lena put an end to her suffering by pressing a soft kiss to her lips, effectively cutting off the ramble. The soft squeak of surprise that escaped from Kara’s mouth and into Lena’s was so endearing, she thought her heart might explode right then and there. Reaching up and wrapping her hand in soft blonde locks, she pulled Kara closer to her, slotting their lips together, surging forward to deepen the kiss, letting out a soft moan when Kara’s tongue swiped across her bottom lip in a request for entrance that she happily obliged.

It was many minutes later when they finally broke apart for air, their foreheads pressed together as their breath filled the space between them, that Lena finally answered her question.

“Yes, for the record, I’m in love with you too.”

Kara Danvers brought untold chaos to her life, but she also brought unconditional love. Lena thought the tradeoff was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I picture Lena in the red dress from season 4 here. To be fair to Kara, I think I'd drop whatever I was holding too if I saw her in that.


End file.
